


Unwinding

by D_elfie



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_elfie/pseuds/D_elfie
Summary: After a long day of battles, Cable and Domino unwind.





	Unwinding

“I’m too old for this shit.” Domino groaned as she sunk deeper into the tub.

 

“You’re too old? If I can survive, I think you can.” Cable splashed water in Domino’s direction from the other side of the large tub. It had been a struggle to find a tub to accommodate them both, but it had been worth the investment.

 

“How _are_ you feeling over there, old man? Need some help getting kinks out of your neck?” Domino pushed herself off the side of the tub and slid through the water. As she moved, she found Cable’s legs under the bubbles and danced her fingers along the slick skin.

 

“Mmm. I can think of a few kinks I could use some help in getting out,” Cable said with a throaty laugh. He grabbed Domino’s wrists and yanked, pulling her in against his chest with a splash. Domino yelped and laughed, settling in on Cable’s lap.

 

“Is that so?” Domino slid her hands up Cable’s chest, carding her fingers through his chest hair. “And how can I help?” She began kneading tense muscles as she reached Cable’s shoulders and neck.

 

“I can think of a few ways.” Cable grabbed Domino’s legs and began his own massaging, moving slowly up the inside of Domino’s thighs. Domino sighed, spreading her legs to provide more room.

 

It had taken some time to get used to the different sensations of Cable’s real hand and his metallic one. In the bath, the temperature difference wasn’t as noticeable but the metal fingers scratched and tickled more than his flesh-and-bone.

 

“Careful, old man. Don’t start something you’re too tired to finish,” Domino purred, nipping at the skin of Cable’s neck.

 

“I can outlast you any day, Doms, and you know it.” Cable leaned forward and nipped back, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

 

Domino gasped, tilting her head away and arching into the bite. She dug her nails into Cable’s back, scratching down, leaving marks in return.

 

“We shall see about that,” Domino said breathlessly. She wiggled, grinding down on Cable’s lap. She grinned as she felt his cock respond.

 

“We will, will we? Challenge accepted.” Cable used his grip on Domino’s thighs to lift her from the water and settle her on the side of the tub.

 

For a moment, Cable did nothing but watch Domino sit, legs spread. The air felt chill on Domino’s skin and she shivered.

 

“Waiting for some sort of invitation?” Domino arched an eyebrow and flexed her thighs under Cable’s hands, shifting her legs further apart.

 

“Just admiring the view.” Cable rubbed circles on the inside of Domino’s thighs with his thumbs. He moved his hands slowly up, shifting onto his knees in the tub. His metal arm wrapped around Domino’s back to support her as the other slid between her thighs. He continued the small circles as his thumb moved over her clit and Domino moaned. “That’s my girl,” Cable rumbled.

 

Domino laughed and gave Cable the middle finger. “That tongue could be put to much better use than talking, old man.” She smirked, reaching out to weave her fingers through Cable’s hair, pulling gently to encourage him forward.

 

The only response was another laugh. Cable moved forward and Domino draped her legs over his shoulders.

 

At first, Cable only left light kisses, working in from the soft skin of Domino’s thighs. As he reached her clit he kissed gently and then darted his tongue out. He flicked his tongue until Domino let out a frustrated groan and arched up against his face. He took her hint and slid a finger inside her while sucking on her clit.

 

The edge of the bathtub should have been a precarious spot, but Domino felt safe with Cable’s arm around her. She leaned back into it, wrapping her legs tighter around Cable’s shoulders, pressing as close as possible. Seeking more. She arched up to meet each thrust of Cable’s finger and gasp.

 

“Fuck, Nate, stop teasing and fuck me.”

 

Cable grunted and pulled back. He stood, between Domino’s legs, and reached down to sweep her up. He kept his mechanical arm wrapped around her back and used his other to lift her up enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hard cock slid between her ass cheeks and Domino grinned, flexing to make Cable groan.

 

He stepped carefully out of the tub, taking a moment to wipe his feet before stepping onto the tile. It was only a few strides from the bathroom to the bed in the connected room, and while in the tub Cable has been almost gentle, that stopped as they reached the bed. Domino was thrown down onto the mattress, with Cable sliding onto the bed between her legs.

 

“What was that you wanted?” Cable grinned down at Domino, arms on either side of her head.

 

“Hard of hearing, old man?” Domino chuckled, wrapping her legs around Cables waist. “I believe what I said was “Fuck me”.”

 

“Beg.” Cable ordered. He lowered down just enough to rub his cock over Domino’s clit. When she arched up he pulled back, making her groan in frustration.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Again,” Cable barked.

 

“Please, fuck me.”

 

“Good girl.” Cable grinned down. He shifted his weight onto his mechanical arm, grabbing Domino’s wrists in his free hand and forcing her arms above her head. He raked his gaze down her body and back to her eyes. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yes. Please,” Domino begged, trying to hold back a smile in response to the game they were playing. After a long day of fighting, Cable often had aggressive energies he needed to let loose in other ways. Domino was happy to oblige him.

 

Cable rubbed the tip of his cock against Domino’s entrance, continuing to tease for a moment before pushing in with one quick thrust. Domino arched into it, gasping.

 

“Yes,” Domino purred, legs squeezing Cable’s hips.

 

Each thrust was rough and powerful, Domino only managing not to be pushed up the bed because Cable held her down. After a few minutes, Cable released Domino’s wrists and grabbed her hips. He rolled over, settling her on top of him.

 

“Fuck me.” Cable released his grip as she began riding him, thighs tight around his hips as she obeyed. She moved quickly, tits bouncing. It was a powerful position, but Domino knew at any moment Cable would take control.

 

As she rode him, Domino ran her hands over her body. She scratched her nails down her stomach and over her breasts. When she knew Cable’s eyes were on her tits, she began rubbing and twisting her nipples, making a show.

 

“Good girl,” Cable crooned, running his hands over Domino’s thighs to encourage her. She arched into her own touch, grinding down on Cable. Her breathing quickened and her movements became more erratic as a warmth pooled in her belly.

 

“Nate…” She sighed out, shifting her hips back and forth on top of him.

 

“Not yet,” he said, grabbing her hands away. He shuffled them back so he could sit up against the headboard with Domino still undulating on top of him. He gathered her wrists back up and placed them above his head on the headboard. “Stay.” He murmured against her breasts.

He ghosted his hand along her belly and over her breasts. He stopped to trace her collarbone before wrapping his hand around her neck. He tightened his grip as Domino moaned and bucked. It was always the flesh hand, never the metal. He never wanted to hurt her.

 

Domino threw her head back to expose more of her neck, inviting him to squeeze harder. Breathing was difficult, but not impossible. He never completely blocked her ability to breath, it was just enough to enhance everything. To focus her brain and body on the pleasure blooming in her belly. She jerked, gasping in what little air she could.

 

“Good girl. That’s my girl.” Cable stroked her side with his mechanical arm, the cool metal causing yet another sensation to course through Domino. She closed her eyes, shivering.

 

It didn’t take long for the lack of oxygen to reach euphoria and Domino’s body twitched. She stopped bouncing and just ground down on Cable’s cock.

 

Grip still on her neck, Cable rolled them back over so he was above Domino’s shuddering body. She barely had the air to moan, but it was there. As her body slowly relaxed, Cable released his hold on her neck and pulled out. He gripped his cock in his hand, running the metal hand over Domino’s tits as they quivered as she gasped in air.

 

“So beautiful,” Cable groaned out. He jerked his hand a dozen times, thumb playing over the head of his cock, before tensing. With a loud moan, he came across Domino’s breasts, coating them in milky cum.

 

Cable shuddered and collapsed onto Domino. She kissed the side of his head before pushing him over onto his back.

 

“Not bad for an old man,” she said with a chuckle.

 

“Blow me, Dom.” Cable replied, flicking her off.

 

“When you’re ready, let me know.”

 

Cable laughed and pulled Domino down against his chest, holding her tightly to him.

 

“Just shut up,” he said with affection.

 

“Not in your lifetime,” Domino responded, nuzzling close.

 


End file.
